


Jyatt/// Caught

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: The IT cast has a sleepover at Finn's house one night. A sleepy Jaeden doesn't realize he has fallen asleep with someone else until the next morning.





	Jyatt/// Caught

It had been a long, hard, stressful day of shooting. From getting stacks of scripts to learn and getting his makeup and hair done all day, Jaeden was exhausted. All the cast decided to have a sleepover at Finn's house because filming for the movie was almost over. Jaeden didn't really want to go mostly because he was tired, but he went anyway because they were almost done with shooting the movie, and this could be the last time they were all together alone. Since Finn's parents would be out of town for the weekend. 

Once Jaeden got there, he went straight to the couch, got under a blanket and started going over lines. He was afraid he would forget to later that night. He was deep into page 18 when his best friend, Wyatt, walked in followed by Finn and Jack. Even though most people told Jaeden and Wyatt they were cute together, they weren't actually dating, juts really good friends. But, Jaeden though Wyatt's curly hair was absolutely adorable.

"Jaeden, you need to get some sleep. You look exhausted, you'll never stay awake tomorrow during filming if you don't get any. Which you don't want to happen, do you?" Wyatt scolded Jae as he sat down on the couch a few inches away. Jae thought Wyatt probably saw him roll his eyes, and his eyelids close involuntarily. 

"No... no... I need to learn... these... lines..." Jaeden was long gone before he even finished talking. Wyatt caught him, right before his head hit the side table, and he fell off the couch. 

"Uh, hey Finn, do you mind if I stay out here tonight?" Wyatt whispered to Jack and Finn, who had witnessed the whole thing unfold.

"Sure, we could never separate the two lovers, could we?" Finn winked and Wyatt blushed a little.

Ever since they had been working on set together, Wyatt had noticed how beautiful Jaeden was. He was sure there was nothing softer than his plump lips, now lightly parted in his peaceful sleep. Wyatt slowly laid himself down next to Jaeden on the roomy couch, spreading the blanket he had over both of them. Soon enough, Wyatt was fast asleep right beside of him. 

*NEXT MORNING*

"Look how cute they are."

"Oh my gosh, they have to be dating."

" I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

" This is sooooo going on snap chat."

" TURN YOUR FLASHLIGHT OFF, THEY MIGHT WAKE UP!"

"What? I need good lighting."

"So adorable!" 

"Should we wake them up? We start filming in like 20 minutes."

" NO! WAKE THEM UP, YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Let the ship sail!"

Jaeden woke up hearing these multiple whispering voices around him. For a moment, he wondered what they could possibly be talking about. I mean, can't someone get a decent nights sleep around here!? He was completely oblivious to the warm arms clasping around his waist, and the face buried right above his chest. Also the fact that his hands were completely tangled in someone's extremely soft hair. He peeped an eye open to see all of the IT cast staring at him and Wyatt. Jaeden tried to lift himself up only to hear a small groan, and be pulled down by the strong arms around his waist. A face yet again buried itself a little more into his chest. 

"AWWWW!" Someone gushed. 

"Did anyone get that video?" 

"Go away!" Wyatt growled loud enough for everyone to hear, shutting them up.

Once they had all eventually left due to Wyatt's growls, so Jaeden decided to see what happened if he tried to wake Wyatt up.

Jaeden ran his hands through Wyatt's hair a couple of times and whispered at him that it was time to wake up. He shuffled. Jae thought he was going to open his eyes and wake up, but instead, he slid his hands higher up Jae's waist and moved his head to touch Jae's with his, their noses touching as well. Wyatt mumbled something inaudible and then fell back asleep. 

Jaeden then figured the only way to make Sleeping Beauty rise was one thing. But before that, Jae decided he would take time to stare at Wy. He had many adorable features like his cute little nose, and his long, beautiful eyelashes. Jae found it adorable that his lips were slightly parted in his sleep, and they twitched whenever he took a deep breath in. 

Once Jae was done examining his best friend who was currently reenacting the part of Sleeping Beauty accurately, Jae knew how to wake him up.

Jaeden gave him a small, sweet, soft kiss on the side of his lips. They were just as soft as Jae's mind advertised them to be. Wyatt's eyes slowly opened, wanting more. Their deepness struck Jae with shock in their beauty. Jae had never seen anything like them. Wyatt eagerly planted a careful and sudden kiss on Jae's bottom lip, making Jae crave a full kiss. Wyatt was just teasing him and Jae hated it, but loved it at the same time. Jae tried to get him to open his eyes again but soon after their second kiss, Wyatt had fallen right back to sleep cuddled in Jae's chest, not to be woken up until who knows when.


End file.
